Love Grows
by Emy09
Summary: Squinoa one-shots. Fourth one up!1!1! possibility for moar. Rated to be sure. Mostly romance/fluff. Read&Review plz
1. Chapter 1

_I felt like writing, so I decided to go for a squinoa one shot. Might make more of those little things. Was fun to do anyways._

Set during FF 8, after Squall' promotion as Commander. Squall-centric. Hope I didn't make too many mistakes. And hope that is makes sense somehow. Assuming a lot on Rinoa's past, but nothing that contradicts the game too much so I should be good.

Also, cookies if you find the inspired quote ( not technically a quote, but almost)!!!!

* * *

**What They Say**

I said I just wanted to go to sleep that night, so of course I wasn't able to when I got into bed.

Naming me Commander.

What the hell was Cid thinking?

It's a nice promotion, they all say.

Yeah, whatever.

Putting a 17 years old in the command of the world's strongest military group when on the edge of a full-fledged open war with Galbadia.

The man must be out of his mind.

And I must be surrounded with idiots.

I tossed and turned, my stress and my worries building up with the clicking of the clock until I was just about to puke. I got up, washed my face with cold water. A big green 2:00 AM was flashing on my alarm clock, making me hesitate for a second as I was about to leave my room.

Screw the curfew. The though that I was now commander and that no one who even bother me about the curfew crossed my mind, but, somehow, I couldn't find it funny.

I walked around the silent garden, stopped by the library to find I couldn't even focus on the simple task of reading, then headed to the cafeteria. The buzzing sound of people talking always soothed me, but of course the place was empty, and I was still alone with my thoughts.

Like I needed that.

They say getting what you want isn't always what you need.

I kind of figured it out then.

A mirthless laugh echoed in the empty room.

Alone at last, with no one to bother me and here I was seeking company.

I though of going to the training center, but my gunblade was still in my room, and I didn't honestly think swinging a sword at mutant plants would really help.

I though of leaving. To run away, and escape the pressure and the expectations that would come with the sunrise.

But I didn't.

I had nowhere else to go anyway.

So I simply headed for the balcony, looking for some fresh air, and finding something else.

They also say that you find what you're looking for in the most unlikely places.

The universe seemed set on proving 'them' right on that night.

Rinoa was on the balcony, enjoying fisherman's horizon's salty breeze.

I think the opening sound of the doors startled her, but she smiled when she saw me, and I was left with a slightly surprised look on my face.

-" Good morning," she said as she turned back towards the sea.

I stood in the doorway for an instant, hesitating, but decided to join her, has the fresh air WAS making me feel somewhat better.

-"... couldn't sleep?", she asked me.

-" ... not really..."

-" Neither could I..."

We both remained silent for a moment. It felt a bit awkward to me, as she was usually talking all the time, but I figured it was nothing to her. I am not a big talker after all. She stared at the ocean for a bit longer, the light wind playing in her hair. She took a deep breath, then turned to me.

" So what's keeping you up?"

Nothing I wanted to talk about with her.

"..."

" Alright, I'll start. I can't sleep because I'm worried."

Well that was new. Miss carefree-oblivious-to-reality-princess was worried. I'd have to mark it on the calendar or something.

Still, she had poked my curiosity.

"...About what? Siefer?"

It was the only thing I ever knew her worried for. Him, and her wonderful "mission". Yet she shook her head.

" Us."

... Tell me I'm misinterpreting something here.

" You, me, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, everyone."

...Thank Hyne.

" ... There's gonna be a war soon, isn't it?"

Not as clueless as we seem?

" ... Maybe. I can't say for sure. No one can."

" What do you think?"

" ... within the week."

I mumbled the sentence, but the look in her eyes told me she heard it quite clearly, and I found myself wishing I had replied with a 'whatever'.

" Got myself into quite the trouble, didn't I? " She asked me with a smirk.

" Don't worry."

The words escaped my mouth without thinking about it, and I auto proclaimed myself Captain Irony, cause apparently Commander of Balamb Garden wasn't enough.

" You're gonna protect me?" she added, with a wider grin.

I shrugged. Don't start getting any ideas princess.

" You aren't a Seed, so you don't have to get involved into any of this..."

" You guys are my friends and I'm not letting you down."

" ... and besides you are still under a contract with us so..." I pursued, stopping as she raised a finger.

" Enough of this contract, Seed and military blah-blah! What about you? Don't you have any personality?"

She seemed angry, but it was rather obvious she was faking it, so I shrugged.

" Whatever..."

" ... That's somewhat of a start I guess... Tell me more about yourself." Her demand seemed seriously sincere, and I felt like complying, but I simply didn't know how.

" ... Like what?"

" Anything!" My try only made her more excited." Your likes, your dislikes, your family, where you come from, anything!"

That won't be long. I never was an interesting person.

" ... There aren't many things I like, I dislike pretty much everything. I am an orphan. Came to the garden when I was 12 and have lived there ever since."

Rinoa stared at me with an expression I could only interpret as 'are-you-dumb-or-what'.

" I'll forget you ever said that, and I'll start, so take notes."

I felt like telling her that I wasn't completly socially retarded, that I just didn't wanted to talk about it, and that I didn't care about her drama of the princessy childhood, but I kept quiet.

" I was born March 3rd, seventeen years ago. My mother was a pianist and a singer, and my father was a general in the Galbadian army. Only child of a well-off family, I had a rather happy childhood..."

" Yeah, very revealing..." I couldn't help myself but add.

" Wait! I was just setting thing up so you'd know. The real thing starts now."

I rolled my eyes.

"... Please do tell..."

" My mother... she was my best friend. Kind and gentle and understanding, I loved her so much."

I was just about to yawn and go back to my silent room.

"... She died when I was seven."

Then I felt terribly bad and awkward. Not only am I not a people person, but hell, what does anyone say to that?

I guess the only thing harder than not having something is to actually have it for a while before it gets taken away.

"... Must have been hard." Was the only thing I could come up with. I simply hoped I didn't sound cold.

" My world ended that day. I lost my mother, my best friend and my father on that day..."

Wait a second...

"Didn't we meet your father in Galbadia?"

She gave me a sad smile.

" You met General Caraway in Galbadia. That man isn't my father. Not in heart anyway. My parents both died in that car crash. We were comming back from the galbadian ballet (my parents had gotten me tickets for my birthday). I remember being so happy and excited, I had asked to sit in the front seat, and my father complied for this one time. My mother sat in the back of the car."

I suddenly found myself staring at her while she stared at the ocean, drinking her every word.

" A truck hit the back of the car, with enough speed to rip the car in two. My father and I got away with scratches, bruises and minor head trauma... but my mother..."

A single tear fell on her cheek.

I felt terribly uncomftable at the moment, and honestly wanted to leave, but couldn't bring myself to move.

With every word she said, I could feel bits sadness and guilt detach themselves from her, and , to my grand surprise, not land on my shoulders, but simply vanish into thin air.

This was much easier than with Quistis.

" I was devastated after the accident. I had lost my mother and needed comfort. But then, my father... he... I guess he just lost himself in the grief, and couldn't see clearly anymore... but... he started to blame me..."

Lost me again.

" Blame you? Wasn't it an accident?"

"I used to sit in the back seat..." Was enough for me to line the pieces up.

And to make me feel like shit to have ever though she was a spoiled princess who decided to leave home cause daddy wouldn't give her a pony.

I also had a terrible urge to punch Caraway in the face.

But that would have to wait.

" It wasn't your fault."

She gave me a smile.

" I know. I decided to see it more like a gift. The first and last gift my mother ever gave me. Life."

And she gazed at the ocean once more, and I think that was the first time I ever really saw her as she was, without having any of those judgmental thoughts I so hated from others.

She turned to me after a while, and asked me again.

" So, why are you up?"

I looked at her, then to the ocean, then back at her and simply sighted, bringing a hand on my scarred forehead and through my hair as the stress and the worries I though I had left behind caught up to me.

"... Let me guess, it's that Commander promotion thingy."

I didn't have the heart to deny it.

" Bingo."

"... I don't know much about Seed and the military and all that, but everyone seems to think it's a good thing." She said without malice, but I think she knew exactly how to push my buttons.

" Of course everyone think it's amazing, they're not the ones stuck with all of this! 'Congratulations, Squall!' 'This is great, Squall!' It is not great! Not amazing, not good either! It's the stress and the responsibilities of thousands of lives put on the shoulders of the one person in this Hyne damned place who doesn't want to have to deal with it!!"

I busted, emptying everything I had on my mind, everything that kept me from sleeping and haunted my steps since the moment I had left Cid's office.

I wasn't really used to such a thing, so I was left a little shaken from what I had just did.

I glanced at Rinoa quickly, a bit worried about how she would react, but she was still looking at me with the same smile she had before.

" I guess that's what they call Karma."

Note to self: get 'them' for the training center, would be a good stress relevant.

I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh.

" I'm seventeen Rinoa. How can they expect me to do this right? A month ago I wasn't even Seed!"

I opened my eyes to find her face a little too close to mine for my personal confort.

" I think you'll just have to be yourself. And have some trust in Cid. The man sees something in you."

I had a though about breaking the old man's glasses, but then she pressed her delicate finger on the temples on both sides of my head and started to massage gently.

I wanted to take her hands off me but my eyes simply closed by themselves, and I decided I might as well just let her be.

"... And you know what?"

I couldn't respond intelligently, so I kept quiet.

" ... I think I see it too."

And she stepped back, taking her hands off me. I looked at her with a smirk.

"... You should get your eyes fixed."

She laughed, the crystalline sound echoing in the silence of the night.

" Maybe I just need more sleep."

Sleep seemed like a reasonable option all of a sudden, so I headed for the door.

" You're more thoughtful than you seem." I told her with honesty.

She answered with a smile and a wink.

" Better to be smarter than you seem than looking smarter than you are, right?"

I smirked.

" That's what they say."


	2. Chapter 2

Another one.

Full of snow, bits of fluff. Gave them winter coats for the Trabia garden part. Cause honestly, I don't think selphie would have lasted an hour there in that mini skirt.

Inspired by 'Suspension' by Mae, 'Where I belong" from the ff viii soundtrack, and 'Something There' from the beauty and the beast for the last part ;)

Love!!!

R&R plz! kthxbai

* * *

**Love Grows**

Struggles

I let out a heavy sight as I sat on a pile of rubble that was once some part of Trabia Garden. I had asked everyone in B-Garden to help cleaning the mess, mostly to get Selphie off my case before she ripped my arm off.

I also needed time to figure this mess out.

Matron is Edea.

The woman who raised me as a child was now the one person SeeD had been created to defeat. I could probably laugh at the irony, but being chin deep in this shit of a situation while the whole damn world expects you to make everything better kinda takes the humor away.

And the fact that I was stuck on an ice cube with roughly 4 hours of sleep in my system trying to rebuild a gigantic flying school wasn't helping what-so-ever.

At least it was giving me time to think.

Heading for the orphanage seemed like the best option, mainly 'cause the place was haunting my thoughts like a ghost.

I had in my mind somewhere that going there tomorrow would make it feel real, or just make the washed up memories go away by proving them wrong.

I wished for the latter, then mentally slapped myself.

_Don't get your hopes up, Leonhart. The universe just loves to fuck you over lately._

Conscience one, hope zero.

I'm not sure how long I sat there, simply staring in front of me while my face was getting cold, the sound of the SeeDs and cadets from both Gardens working together, Selphie yelling orders around.

I snapped out of my fruitless reflection to find myself gazing at Rinoa, crouching in the snow a couple of meters away, surrounded by a dozen of the younger cadets, Angelo happily jumping around them.

I knew the pose too well for my taste. She was planning something.

It would probably be stupid.

And by the swift glances she was giving me from time to time, I would probably be involved.

... Hyne help me.

I thought of taking the initiative by getting up and telling them to get back to work.

It was too late though, as she was getting up with an enthusiastic hand clap before heading towards me, the cadets spreading out behind her.

_Keep dreaming._

Conscience two, hope zero.

The crackling sound of her white parka was getting closer and I was running out of ideas to escape my imminent doom, so I went for the safest bet.

Ignoring her should be enough.

_As if._

She stood in front of me with a mischievous smile before making her mock of a SeeD salute.

-" Representative for the Angelo Squad, here to present our requests, your Highness!" She said in a playfully serious tone.

I should have never gone along with that one.

-"Don't start that again."

Conscience three, hope zero.

-" Alright, fine. Rinoa Heartilly, representative for the Angelo Squad, here to negotiate with Commander Leonhart of Balamb Garden." She kept playing along, ignoring the death glare I was giving her.

-"... The Angelo Squad?"

Some morbid curiosity pushed me to ask.

She simply gestured to the young cadets, who replied with somewhat of a war cry.

-" We demand the abolition of the working law, the liberation of the underage slaves, as well as the right to play as much as we want. Oh! and hot chocolate too."

I sighted and gave her an annoyed glance.

-" I don't have time for this, Rinoa."

She did not flinch, her smile simply widening.

-"But you have time to sit and worry uselessly about things that are out of your control?"

_Touché._

She was starting to know me a little too well.

It was a bit scary, yet it somehow made me smile, slightly.

-"... Why are you doing this?" I asked seriously.

-" Because I am a rebel, sir. It is in my heart to fight what is unfair and help those in need." She said in her playful tone.

I wondered for a second if she deliberately ignored the meaning of my question, or if that was her actual answer.

Help those in need, uh?

I did not though of myself in that category for one instant, but I was getting to know her well enough to know she usually tells more that she lets on.

-"We are still waiting for you official reply concerning our demands, sir."

My eyes rolled in their sockets.

Alright, fine!

-"... What if I refuse?"

-"Then I am afraid it will be a declaration of war." She kept on, her wide smile betraying the seriousness in her voice.

I smirked.

-" Garden does not negotiate with terrorists."

-" It is war then." She concluded, sticking her tongue out before turning her back on me and walking back to the rest of her 'Squad'.

Zell chose that exact moment to jump in.

-" Yo! Squall! If you're not doing anything, we could use a hand back in there."

Zell, offering me an escape door as wide as two ruby dragons. And I just stood there.

I must be getting dumb or something.

-"Can't do that."

-"Why not?!"

-"B-Garden is officially at war with a faction called 'Angelo Squad'." I said, falsely serious, my eyes fixed at the group of cadet who started to run around.

I figured I must have sounded rather ridiculous, but you can count on Zell to let that fly six feet above his head.

He chuckled, then gave me the official SeeD salute.

-"Sounds serious Commander. Do you require any support?"

-"A three man team should be more than enough for this mission."

-"I think I know just the man, sir."

-" Zell Dincht!!!!" Selphie's high pitched voice echoed from the ruins of Trabia Garden. "You better bring your ass back over here presto, or I'll..."

-" Forget it Seph! We're at war!"

-" War?!" There was a blur of chocobo yellow parka, and she was standing next to me, eyes sparkling. I don't think I'll ever understand that girl.

I was getting more and more embarrassed as Zell was briefing her on the situation, but to my amusement she played along right away.

Maybe I was making too much of a deal out of this.

Maybe I was just surrounded by people with a twisted sense of normality.

I considered the fact that I was standing between a guy with a tattoo covering half of his face and a girl who loved to sing songs about trains and blow up stuff, and voted for the latter.

This was definitely absurd, but I figured winning this war would be the quickest way to end it anyway.

So the three of us stood there for a moment, readying ourselves for whatever Rinoa's 'Squad' had in store.

-" Any idea what to expect, sir?" Zell asked.

I honestly had no idea.

I was about to tell him so when I saw it coming. A snowball, headed right for my face. I ducked it easily, but another one caught me straight on the head.

I wiped the snow off to find the dozen of cadets cheering, a wide smile stamped across Rinoa's face.

-"Aim for the leader!" She shouted to her troops.

Basic war strategy.

Bring down the king.

This had just gotten personal.

I crouched to avoid the rain of snowball fired at me.

-" Take care of the kids!" I ordered Zell and Selphie, who jumped in the fray with a war cry.

I followed them, dodging most of the remaining snowballs aimed at me, when I got hit square in the face once more.

I could hear her laugh from a far.

Damned projectile weapon users.

The girl had aim. And a good swinging arm.

I took cover behind a pile of debris, and stared at the snow.

What now? Throw a snowball?

This was ridiculous.

My aim wasn't that good, and I wouldn't be caught dead playing this children's game.

I quickly analyzed my possibilities.

I could simply remain there, and wait for them to get tired of it, but it would make this absurdity last way too long for nothing.

And besides I had a score to settle.

I could try throwing one of those stupid snowballs, but it wasn't my forte, and I would end up playing by her rules.

I was a close range fighter, and there's not much you can do with that stupid snow in close range.

Besides being humiliating when slammed in the face and cold on the skin, the thing was pretty much useless.

Then, the answer became rather obvious, and I blamed the child I used to be for not participating more in those activities, and the orphanage by the sea for not having any snow.

I peeked out of my hideout for a split second, just long enough to locate Rinoa, her raven hair contrasting with the blinding whiteness of the snow. I ducked back right in time, for a projectile brushed the top of my head, missing me by a hair.

Time to bring down the king.

I grabbed some snow in my gloved hand and leaped out of my cover, then rushed towards Angelo's Squad's leader and representative, who was still in the process of making herself more ammo.

I ran to my new found objective, dodging most of the snowballs thrown at me, when a cadet cried out to Rinoa, making her look up.

I was only halfway there.

So much for the surprise attack.

But Hyne, the look on her face was totally worth it.

She gazed at me in chock for an instant, then jumped up and started running away with a small scream.

-" Troops! Assume defensive position!" She shouted to the cadets, but the kids already had their hands full as Selphie had gone into a snow war frenzy, getting a hit from every ball Zell made for her.

Forget it girl, you're on your own, I though with a smirk as the distance between us was getting smaller.

She threw a snowball at me from over her shoulder, but it wasn't nearly as efficient when she was running. I dodged it easily.

She laughed in a scream when she noticed I was only a few meters away, and I couldn't help myself but chuckle under my breath.

My fingers were brushing on the back of her coat when I decided to jump for it, hoping to get a hold on her, but I guess she saw it coming, for she simply crouched, sending me to crash in the snow in front of her. I recuperated with a roll, getting swiftly back up on my feet.

I wasn't up for a second that she jumped on my back, arms around my neck, and my basic self-defense class habits simply kicked in on their own. With a fling of the arm and a twist of the shoulder, I sent her to the floor in a move that would have probably knocked the breath out of her if there hadn't been any snow.

I still felt a bit bad for an instant as she was just lying in the snow, but then she started to giggle.

-" Ready to surrender?" I asked her, slightly out of breath.

She smirked at me.

-"Justice never surrenders." She said right before kicking the legs from under me, getting me to land in the snow with a loud thud.

Shit. Didn't expect that.

-" And neither do rebels." She added as she kneeled beside me, snowball in hand.

We both remained there for a moment, catching our breaths as we laid in the snow.

I tried to think of a way to get out of my predicament, but realized I didn't really want to win the snow war that much, and that just staying there, staring at Rinoa's smiling face, her hair wet from the melting snow, her cheeks rosy and her eyes sparkling, was enough.

-"So what now?" I asked her.

She giggled.

-"You ready to hear our demands once more?"

I chuckled.

-" I'm afraid B-Garden's position stays. We don't negotiate with terrorists."

She gave me a pout.

-" Not even for hot chocolate?"

I considered the option for a moment, and was just about to give in to the hot chocolate when a stray snowball struck Rinoa behind the head, the surprise making her drop the snow she held in her hands... right in my face.

She laughed as she tried to apologize, but I was done negotiating. Sweet smiles would not sway me anymore.

Today would end with complete Balamb victory.

I got up in a swift motion, grabbing some snow in my left hand and Rinoa's wrist in my right. She let out a surprised cry as I spun her around then held her by the shoulders, her back against my chest, firmly enough to keep her from squirming away while being careful enough not to hurt her.

-" What are you doing?" She asked me in a nervous laugh.

-"Negotiations' over. Do you surrender?" I demanded as I lifted my left hand towards her neck.

-" Can't do that." She replied, and I couldn't help but smile.

Time to get even.

-" Glad you said that." I declared before dropping a tiny bit of snow in the collar of her jacket.

_And one._

She let out a high pitched squeal as the cold snow came in contact with her warm skin, getting the whole battlefield's attention. She tried to wiggle out of my grip, but there was no way I was letting her go that easy.

-" Tell your troops to drop their weapon." I asked her, but I kind of knew her reply already.

People could say what they want about her, but the girl had principles, and stuck to them.

-"... no." She said, bracing herself as let down a bigger chunk of snow fall in her coat.

_Two._

She screamed again, a strange mix between a laugh and a squeal that made me chuckle once more.

She struggled weakly, and I caught the scent of her hair.

Delicate.

Floral.

Sweet.

Damn, she smelled good.

I mentally slapped myself.

Time to finish this ridiculous war and get back to work.

-" Drop your weapons!" I demanded to the troop of cadets, who looked at their leader, confused.

-"Don't listen to him!" She ordered them, and that was my cue.

I let go of the snow I had left in my hand.

_Three._

Rinoa yelped once again, and her small troop simply dropped their snowballs obediently.

-" Good. Now get back to work!" I told the younger cadets, who simply laughed as Selphie and Zell chased them back into the ruins of Trabia Garden.

My eyes followed them until they disappeared, then landed on the dark haired girl who was still caught in my grip.

-"What am I going to do with you?" I wondered out loud, though my conscience was rather clear about what to do next.

Let go of her you idiot.

She's a girl.

They smell good and look pretty. That's what they do.

Just let her go.

The logic was there, the good sense too, but I stood still. Fucking hormones.

-"... let me have a hot chocolate?" she asked sweetly.

I laughed. For the first time in Hyne knows how long.

A true, honest laugh.

It was the stupidest thing, really.

I couldn't even pin what was supposed to be funny.

And yet she tagged along with her crystal clear laugh, and my body finally snapped back to it's senses, letting her go.

-" Just go see the cafeteria staff if you want it so bad." I told her when the laughter stopped.

She gave me a mischievous smile.

-"Are you giving me permission?"

I smirked.

-"I give you my blessing. Just get going."

She giggled, then started to make her way towards B-Garden.

-" You want one?" She shouted from the distance.

-"No, thanks." I replied, a small smile stuck on my face as I watched her go, staring until she got out of my sight.

So much for my complete victory.

I stood there for a moment, still trying to get her scent out of my mind, when I felt observed.

I turned around to find Irvine and Quistis, staring at me with an annoying grin that simply swiped the smile off my face.

They thought they knew what was going on.

They were getting it wrong.

There was simply nothing happening.

-"What!?" I asked them a bit too angrily, before storming away, hoping a death glare would be enough to stop them from getting ideas.

_Futile effort._

Conscience four, hope zero.

- - - - - -

Irvine leaned on a pile of rubble, taking a small break before going back to work. He smiled as he saw Selphie jumping around in the snow, a yellow blur throwing snow everywhere with a deadly rate of accuracy.

She had always been a ball of energy, and he was glad to see his memories of her be approved by her present self.

The crackling sound of a winter jacket shook him of his reverie.

-" Am I the only one left working, or what?" Quistis asked in a falsely annoyed tone.

The cowboy simply smiled as he tipped his hat.

-"Just following the Commander's lead." He said before gesturing towards the battlefield.

The woman glanced at the scene with surprise.

-" They got Squall to participate in a snow fight?" She demanded, her eyes fixed on the younger brunet, who was hiding behind a pile of debris.

-"Seems like it, though he's not doing much for now, 'cept catching Rin's snowballs square in the face." Irvine replied with a laugh.

As if on cue, the said commander got out of hiding and started to run after the dark haired woman under the amused look of his friends.

-" It's funny," Started Quistis in a slightly nostalgic tone as Squall lunged over Rinoa. "I thought it would hurt more."

The man gave the blonde woman a glance then turned back to the struggling duet, his sensitive nature connecting the dots better than any explanation ever would.

-"You think they know?" She asked, and the cowboy knew she wasn't talking about herself anymore.

He shrugged.

-" She probably does. He obviously doesn't. He'll probably realize it after our contract with her will be done and she'll have to leave."

Quistis chuckled.

-" I can see him standing in the rain like an abandoned puppy, the way he did back then when Ellone left."

-" Either that or he'll be man enough to just run after her."

-" You think?"

-" I'd put 50 gil on that, sweetcakes." He said with a smile.

She gave him an interrogative look.

-" What makes you so sure?"

His grin widened.

-" She is one hell of a woman."

The young woman elbowed him in the sides.

-" Pervert."

Irvine just laughed as he grabbed his side.

-" 'Sides, I just saw him smile three times today, which probably breaks all known records."

It was her turn to laugh.

-" True enough."

They both remained silent for a moment, looking at the man that was like a brother to them. Feeling observed, the young man turned around, the smile melting off his face as he yelled angrily before walking away, making the duet chuckle.

-" Let's wait and see." Said Irvine with a wink before heading back to work.

The blonde simply nodded with a smile.

"Let's wait and see."


	3. Chapter 3

Back for more!!!

I love doing these!! ^^ So i hope you'll like 'em too.

This chapter is rinoa-centric, which is a first time for me, so tell me if i got it right. It follows up the previous chapters.

It also contains tattoos, implied Selphie/Irvine, and a copious amount of Zell.

Cause Rinoa - Zell friendship pwns

R&R plzzz

* * *

**Love Grows:**

**Fears**

I held my breath as I pressed my body against the door and turned the handle softly.

It opened slowly, without a sound, and I sighted in relief to see the empty dorm bathed in darkness.

Thank Hyne he wasn't back from whichever Seed meeting thingy that was going on.

Angelo followed on my heels as I got in the dark room and closed the door behind me.

The plan was risky.

Risky as in get-my-butt-kicked risky.

But I was seriously out of options.

I needed that shower.

Angelo laid down by the door as I took my blue duster off, wondering why people bothered to make a flying building if it didn't even have a decent plumbing system.

The snow was nice this afternoon, but I would have gone without it if I had known it meant frozen pipes for every dorm in the west wing. Especially since the guests dorms are in the said wing.

Good thing Squall's dorm was in the eastern wing.

I was also lucky he was in some kind of meeting.

Which was why I had to hurry.

A quick shower, then clean everything up.

In and out, real sneaky, like in the movies.

Sure, I was no Galbadian spy, but hey, I had spent the past weeks with a group of people my age who did that kind of stuff everyday.

I could surely pull it off too.

I had to, 'cause it was too late to turn back now, and I was pretty sure he'd find a way to get me thrown out of this place by the hour if he found me in here.

I smiled as the hot water tingled on my cold skin.

That felt good.

I let the warmth surround me, enjoying the water flowing in my hair.

I blessed the man who invented the shower before reaching for the bottle of shampoo I had though of bringing.

Not that I didn't wanted to try Squall's (the guy's hair looked incredibly silky), but I figured it's be suspicious if my hair smelled like his.

I was foaming the shampoo through my hair when I noticed that it's scent was probably all over the dorm now, filling it with a jasmine and almond scent that most likely wasn't there when I got in.

Oops.

So much for the sneakiness. I could always try to open the windows afterwards.

No use worrying about that now.

I'd just focus on washing myself for now.

I started to hum Mother's song under the tempo of the falling water, and I have to admit that I got slightly distracted from my glorious in-and-out objective.

For my defense, I'd say a hot shower after a hard day of snow fights and rebuilding Gardens does that to people.

Does to me anyway.

I was just about to rinse the conditioner out of my hair when I got interrupted.

Oh, and when I said interrupted I meant Squall yanking the shower's door while shouting angrily something that sounded like " What the hell do you think you're doing!?!".

In any other situation, I would have probably faced him with all the strength I could gather, but seeing how I was currently in his dorm, soaked, naked, with my hair full of conditioner, and, to be honest, quite scared and humiliated, I could do nothing else but to turn around quickly, facing the shower's wall while saying I could explain it all in a panicked cry.

An instant passed, and I was sure he was going to drag me out of the Garden in my birthday suit and leave me to freeze in the Trabian plains.

Instead, I simply heard the shower's door close in a bang.

I couldn't help but sigh in relief.

Getting kicked out of here naked by an angry Commander was simply not the way I wanted to leave this place.

-" I'm waiting."

He was still seriously angry.

I wasn't quite saved yet.

I stepped forth, getting back under the water's spay, figuring if I was to pay for this shower, I'd might as well finish it proper.

-" I swear there's a good explanation for this. I'm not a stalker person or anything!"

-"..."

-" It just that I really needed a shower, and the one in my dorm is out of order until tomorrow night. I think the cold froze the pipes or something."

-"... Why didn't you just go ask the others?"

His tone had gone from real angry to simply angry.

I was making progress.

-" I did. Quistis was asleep, Zell's dorm was locked, Irvine has the same problem, and Selphie... well... she was... er... busy."

Those were the exact words Selphie had used. Luckily for her, I understood faster that Squall.

-"... Busy?"

Busy as in with Irvine.

Doing things you certainly don't want to hear about.

-"She had... er.. company."

-"..What?"

For someone so smart, this was taking a while.

-"Company. You know, as in having someone over?"

He remained silent for a moment, the information starting to sink in.

-"...Whom?"

I wondered if I should really tell him, but being painfully aware of my precarious situation (and the fact that Irvine wouldn't really mind that the word got around) I decided to answer.

-" Irvine."

-"... you sure?"

This was probably what they call morbid curiosity.

She implied it.

He told me.

You don't wanna know.

-" Pretty much."

The silence that lingered afterwards was rather awkward, but at least he had gone back to his silent (and much calmer) self, so I figured awkward silence was better than nothing.

I rinsed my hair and quickly washed myself, then turned off the water and reached for my towel.

I wrapped it around my body after roughly drying myself, then opened the shower's door.

He was still in the small bathroom, arms folded against the wall, lost in thoughts, when I stepped out of the shower.

His steel blue eyes fell on me for a moment, then he quickly turned to stared at the wall, passing a hand through his hair.

Did he just blushed?

I smiled.

The guy could be adorable at times.

-"Squall... I'm sorry, I really didn't wanted to cause any trouble."

He kept staring at the wall.

-"Whatever. Just don't make a habit out of it."

On that note he turned around, taking off his jacket while mumbling something about there being hot water left and I took the opportunity to grab my clothes and close the bathroom's door.

I wasn't one to get embarrassed easily, but I'd still feel more comfortable with some clothes on.

I got out of the bathroom, now wearing my shorts and my tank top, feeling much more confident already.

He was sitting on his bed, jacket and gloves off, a couple of belts less, petting Angelo's head (who most likely annoyed him until he did) in an awkward fashion, his constant frown somewhat diminished.

I smiled once again.

Adorable, seriously.

He got up when I saw me, handing me the rest of my clothes.

I figured he was eager to see me leave, but I was in control of the situation now, and no longer in a hurry to get anywhere.

I grabbed the blue pile of clothing, then a flash of silver on his hand caught my attention.

A ring, on his right hand, middle finger.

He hardly ever took his gloves off, I didn't even knew he had such a thing.

-"Can I see?" I asked him, gesturing towards his hand.

He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face.

-" Your ring. Can I see it?"

He shrugged, then lifted his hand in something that looked like a butchered SeeD salute.

I frowned. This guy had a serious lacking in social skills.

I grabbed his wrist, yanking on his arm until his hand was at an examination range, ignoring his deepening frown.

The ring was a large silver band, with some kind of feral monster carved on it. It gave away a feeling of strength and confidence, and I wondered what it'd be like to wear it, to see if it was really the ring's aura, or just Squall's I was feeling.

It was really a pretty thing, the simple carvings creating this complex creature.

I wanted one.

I would have looked at the ring longer, but Squall ended my examination, getting out of my grip with a swift pull.

The guy had a problem with human contact or something.

Which only made me want to touch him again.

I blame my father for that.

-" It's pretty cool." I told him with a smile.

He shrugged, then muttered something that sounded like a thank you, or maybe it was a whatever.

He look rather tired, and it occurred to me he probably wanted to take a shower and simply go to bed.

I was about to leave.

I swear.

But then I saw it.

Dark grey ink. On his left shoulder, disappearing into his sleeveless white shirt.

He had a tattoo?!

I guess I was staring at it a bit too much.

-"Two years ago, in Dollet." He said, brushing his hand into his brown locks.

I took a step towards him.

-" Can I see?"

He had that annoyed look on his face, yet was purposely avoiding my gaze.

Don't think you can ignore me out of this, guy.

-"Aww.. Come on."

He sighted, then his hand went for his tattooed shoulder and messed with the fabric of his shirt a bit before realizing it wasn't doing much.

My smile widened.

Shirt off, Squall.

He gave me what I categorized as an arguing glare, but I held my ground.

-"Don't give me that look, you saw me naked ten minutes ago."

It's payback time!

He blushed again (it was reaaaally slight, but I could swear he blushed) and let out a discouraged sight.

-"You leave after that."

Victory!

I nodded with enthusiasm.

I remember reading somewhere that a person's body could tell you everything about that person.

Squall might not be the talkative type, but his body was speaking volumes.

Lean and muscular, his fair skin was barred with more scars than a seventeen years old should ever have.

I couldn't help but stare at the pink line that marked his chest, way too close to his heart.

There was probably a similar one on his back.

That icicle had gotten way too close.

I suppressed a shiver at the thought of the ice spell going a few inches more to his left, and focused on the ink that marked his left shoulder and a part of his chest.

It was that same feral monster, quite similar to the one hanging from his pendant. Shades of grey with bits of red, it was both beautiful and frightening.

Getting to know this guy was like reading a good book, I thought. It takes quite a while, and sometimes you just wanna skip descriptive pages to see what's gonna happen next, but the whole thing is just so fascinating you find yourself reading every word, every sentence with your full attention.

And it just never stops surprising you.

-"Never though you were the tattoo type." I said as I kept admiring the marking.

-"... Seifer made a bet with Zell." He replied simply, frowning at the memory.

I chuckled.

-"That's how Zell got his?"

His frown deepened.

-" Had to pay for half of the stupid thing. And get my own."

I could picture it perfectly.

Seifer being cocky, Zell doing anything to prove he wasn't a wuss and Squall complaining about getting dragged in the whole thing.

I smiled at the mental image.

-"Still, looks good."

He sighted.

-"Whatever."

I swear, if someone was giving this guy a gil every time he said that, he could buy Balamb Garden in a year.

-" How'd you get yours?" He asked, taking me completely off guard.

He had seen it?

Probably a few minutes ago, when I was still in the shower, the conditioner holding my hair up.

It was a small thing, really.

A small shooting star, on the base of my neck.

But still, seeing how I could count on my fingers the number of people who knew about it and the fact that a keen sense of observation was kind of a necessary in his line of work, I figured it had to be then.

I chuckled, and it was my turn to blush a little.

-"Last summer. In Timber." I said.

-"Seifer?"

It was more of a statement than a question, really.

I nodded.

-"He wanted me to get a big one on my back, but the thing really stung too much, so I got this small one instead. Still don't know why I did it, seeing how no one really ever sees it." I added with a smile.

It made me feel warm inside, to think he knew something everybody else (except Seifer and the tattoo artist) ignored.

Like we shared some kind of a secret, like a bond, and I seriously though of never showing the marking to anybody else, ever.

But I guess it was just me being silly.

-"He used to do that to people." He stated, and I silently agreed.

He used to inspire me, like together we could have done anything.

But the guy I spent that summer with in Timber was long gone.

I brushed the memories away.

The past was gone, but the present offered too much interesting things to be depressed about it.

I plunged my gaze into his eyes and smiled.

-"Thanks for letting me use your shower, and I'm sorry about the whole breaking in thing."

He shrugged.

-"I guess that's what I get for not locking my door."

I giggled, and was just about to say good-bye when someone started pounding on the door, startling the both of us.

-"YO! Squall! You there?!"

Zell.

The guy with the wildest imagination I knew and a complete inability to keep his mouth shut about anything.

Squall's steel gaze went to the door and back on me again, and then cussed under his breath.

He was shirtless, lacking two belts, and I was only wearing my shorts and tank top, my wet hair dangling in my face.

I think we were both wearing not enough clothes for Zell's imagination to see me in there.

-"Come' on man! Open up!"

Squall pushed Angelo and I inside the bathroom as he was roughly trying to put his shirt back on.

-"Stay in there." He whispered, on a tone that left little room for argument.

Besides, I still owed him big time, and had no idea how to keep Zell's imagination for misunderstanding this one.

I held a grip on Angelo's collar (the dog adored Zell for some reason, though I was starting to suspect it was related to hot-dogs), and tried to finish getting dressed, with little success.

-"What do you want?"

-"You seen Irvine?"

I wished he'd pick the easy way and just say no, but my plans tonight had the tendency to go wrong.

-"...Heard he was sleeping out tonight."

-"... Sleeping out? Where? We're on a freaking ice cube man."

I guessed occasional cluelessness was part of the curriculum to become SeeD.

-"He's not gone camping, you idiot. He's just... not sleeping in his dorm."

-"...Ahhhhhhh okaaaaay... ... ... Where'd he go?"

I was pretty sure Squall's palm headed for his forehead then, but I'll never know for sure.

-"No idea."

-"Liar! Come 'on, tell me!"

-"... If I do, will you leave?"

Pretty sure I heard that one before.

-"Maybe."

-"..."

"..."

"... Selphie."

It occurred to me then that I had a first seat to admire the birth of a gossip.

I had given up on trying to dress up, Zell's voice making Angelo too excited for me to focus on anything but keeping him in this room.

I guess Squall then tried to close the door.

-"Woah man! Wait up!"

-"Didn't you just say you'd leave?"

-"Made no promises. I'm looking for Rinoa too, you seen her?"

There was a silence then, and I crossed my fingers.

Please go for the small lie. She came asked something, then left.

I underestimated Squall's fear of Zell's imagination.

-"No."

That or he was underestimating Zell's sense of deduction. Or he though Zell cough a cold this afternoon and he wouldn't be able to smell the girly shampoo.

I'm still not quite sure.

There was a long, awkward silence then, and I could but imagine the duel of glances that was going in the door frame.

Zell gave the finishing blow.

One simple word.

-"Hot-dogs."

I think somewhere in my dog's mind, when Zell said the word hot-dogs, there was hot-dogs.

Angelo rushed out of my grip as if someone was being attacked.

-"Angelo! No! Sit boy!" I said under my breath, but he was already out of reach, the thoughts of food overwriting any order I could give him at the moment.

I then slipped on the wet ceramic floor and landed flat on my stomach with a thud, half of my body going though the frame of the bathroom's door, allowing me to see Zell patting my dog with a devilish smirk and Squall trying to melt his face into his palm.

It definitely wasn't a good night for me.

-"... So... haven't seen her eh?"

I was pretty sure Squall had already forgiven me for breaking in his dorm and using his shower without his permission, but I knew he would never even talk to me again if Zell left the room thinking there was anything going on between the two of us.

The gossips never really bothered me, but Squall seemed to loathe them, and I honestly wanted to talk with him again.

I scrambled upon my feet, trying to gather some kind of confidence.

Which I guess didn't work so well.

-"Hey! Zell! Hi! er... This is really not was it looks like. You see, the shower in my dorm broke and..."

-" Broken shower. Yeeeeahhhhhh... Heard that one before." He cut me off with a wink, his grin widening by the seconds.

Not good.

I could feel Squall's hand digging deeper in his skull as Zell kept on smiling.

-" No! Really Zell, it's..."

-" The broken shower. Sleeping out. Call it what you want. I got it." He winked again. "Come 'on Angelo, let's leave those two alone." He added, all smiles.

Before I could say anything else, he was already halfway down the hall, my dog trotting on his heels.

-" No! Zell! Wait!" I shouted, ready to race after him. I stalled in the door frame though, seeing out I wasn't even wearing any shoes.

The guy was a good friend, really, but gosh I wanted to smack the back of his head at the moment.

Why was the occasional cluelessness never working in my favor?

I let out a deep sigh of desperation.

I dared a glance at Squall, to find the palm of his hand still glued to his forehead, jaw shut tight and eyebrow knitted, breathing loudly.

This was very bad.

I tried to put as much confidence and sweetness in my tone as I could.

-"Don't worry. I'll go talk to him. He can be an idiot sometimes but I'm pretty sure he'll..."

-"Just get out." He cut me off harshly.

He was upset.

Which was probably worse than him being angry.

I could deal with anger.

He would speak it out, yell at me and I would understand.

But this was terrible.

He was kicking me out.

And not just from his room.

Locking himself back in that shell again.

Please. Don't.

-"... Squall. I..."

-"Get out."

I felt like I was going to cry.

It was silly to feel that way, really, I though, but it didn't make me feel any better.

I put my shoes on quickly and gathered my stuff as he kept his mouth sealed, purposely avoiding to even acknowledge my presence.

Say something girl! You can't just leave like that!

-"... I'm really sorry." I said weakly.

I could have been talking to a wall.

-" I... I'll set this right." I continued, trying to hide the hurt I felt at the moment under some kind of soft confidence.

Still no answer.

I don't quite know what pushed me to do that then.

I guess I was afraid.

Afraid he had kicked me out for good.

Out of his dorm. Out of his thoughts. Out of his life.

Scared to be nothing but a contract once again.

Frightened to be left alone in this place, in this universe where everything was terrifying with no one by your side.

I reached out to him.

It was slight.

My hand barely brushed his forearm.

He yanked it out of my reach so fast it looked like I had just burnt him.

-"Don't touch me."

He barely spoke out the words, but he could just as well have yelled them at my ear.

I bit my lower lip, searched my mind to find something, anything to make him get out of that state he was in, to find in his eyes again that surprising guy I had spent the past days with.

That young man who shared his troubles with me under the starry sky.

That teen who learned to be a kid once more as he shove snow down my jacket.

That guy who noticed my tattoo and asked me about it.

I was so scared at the moment, I could find nothing.

-" I'm sorry."

And I left, my eyes watering as I heard him lock the door behind me.

- - - - -

It took me roughly half an hour to convince myself I was probably just making too big of a deal out if this.

I didn't really believe it, but I had promised myself I would set this right, and I needed to get a hold of myself to do that.

I was walking down the hallway leading to the cafeteria when I finally found Zell, Angelo still trotting on his heels, tail flapping left and right happily.

-"YOU!" I shouted across the hall as I walk quickly towards him.

-"That was quick enough." He said in a chuckle, grinning from hear to hear.

-"Did you really had to do that?" I asked him as soon as I was close enough to have a conversation without having to yell.

-"Yo, I just call'em as I see'em."

I gave him my version of a death glare, which, after second though, might not have been as scary as I wished it to be.

-"My shower really IS broken, you know."

He kept grinning like the devil himself.

-"I know that. Mine's not working either. Same for the whole west wing."

-"You knew?!"

-"Yep!"

My hand flew to the back of his head before I could even think about it.

-"Ouch!"

-"Then why did you say that?!?"

He laughed.

-"I just like messing with you guys."

In most other situations, I would have found the whole thing rather funny and laughed along.

But I was either spending too much time with Squall, or my too-big-of-a-deal therapy had failed miserably.

-"well, he hates me now, thanks to you." I said in a sigh as I sat down on the floor, back on the wall.

-"What?! Why'd ya say that?" He asked me, sounding truly surprised and sincere as he sat next to me.

Zell was one of the closest friend I had in this place, our battles forging true and strong bonds, and something in him just reminded me of Zone and Watts, so I told him everything.

Okay, maybe I omitted a few parts.

I was still decided not to tell anybody else about my tattoo.

-"... so yeah, he pretty much hates me now."

He gave me a confident smile.

-"For knowing the guy for years, I can say he doesn't hate ya."

-"What makes you say that?" I asked him, perplex.

I mean, the guy did yell at me, and kicked me out of his room in a very harsh way.

Zell simply got up, brushed him pants, then offered me his hand, helping me up.

-"It's simple. The guy doesn't hate people; he just doesn't care about them. Has long as he yells, complaints, seems mad, thoughtful or upset, you're fine. Start to worry when he gets that look, you know, that SeeD report face."

I giggled.

-"The fish in the bowl look?"

-"Yep, that one."

I started to laugh.

-"And if you get more than one 'whatever' per sentence, then you know you're screwed."

We laughed and joked all the way back to the dorms, and I was glad to have a friend like him around.

He was doing a much better job than myself at convincing me I was over reacting.

His dorm was the first on the way, so Angelo and I walked down the couple of halls to my dorm alone.

I was surprised to find a tall, dark figure waiting on the side of my door.

Squall, leaning on the wall, arms folded.

My heart skipped a beat, but I kept walking anyway.

My talk with Zell has boosted my morale up, and I was pretty sure I could manage to annoy a reaction out of him should he ignore me.

But, seeing how he was waiting by my door, I doubted it would be necessary.

-"Hi!"

He acknowledged me with a nod, then extended his arm towards me, opening his hand to reveal my necklace.

-"Oh!"

My hand automatically flew to my neck, simply confirming he was holding my silver chain.

-"You forgot this."

-"Thank you! I can't believe I didn't notice."

I felt relieved to feel the presence of the chain and the weigh of the silver band back on my neck.

He shrugged, then started to leave.

That same guy I knew.

Like nothing ever happened.

I smiled.

-"Squall?"

He turned around.

-"Good night!"

_"... 'Night."


	4. Chapter 4

_Back for moar!! Hope you're ready :P_

_New point of view for this chapter, but it occured to me it was the perfect character for this part of the game. The character is left rather undevelopped in the game, so shouldn't be too OOC. The concept of mag-poisoning is taken from _Atol_'s amazing Sieftis fic _Fire and Ice_. Go read it if you haven't already!_

_If any of you like song recommandations, this chapter's is definitely _Imogen Heap_'s _Hide and seek (_cause my titles are just that original)._

_I also wanna take this space to thank everyone watching and reviewing this story. Everyone says it, but it doesn't make it less true, it makes me want to write more ^^_

_Enjoy, R&R plzzzzzzz!!!_

* * *

**Love Grows**

Hide and Seek

I had seen many sad things in my life.

Being a medical doctor in the military field for as long as I have, you have to endure witnessing the pain of others, and realize there are times where there is nothing you can do.

I told too many soldiers they would never walk again.

Too often did I have to announce the death of a loved one.

Always with a straight face, even if I saw those kids grow, train and become fine young adults who deserved so much better.

Ever professional, even though it hurts every time.

Remain strong and calm, Kadowaki.

A teary eyed doctor never helped any situation.

But Hyne, I had rarely seen anything this heart-breaking in a long time.

I was running here and there, trying to be everywhere, to help as much as I could.

B. Garden had rammed into Galbadia's Garden, plunging our flying building in chaos.

I healed the most serious cases myself, referring the minor wounds to the trainees while trying to restore some order in the place when they walked in.

The small party of six who had jumped onto G. Garden, covered with bruised and cuts.

Squall carrying a frail figure, wrapped in blue.

Never in the 12 years I had known the kid had I seen such panic in his eyes.

He rushed towards me has soon as our eyes met, the other teens following behind him, obviously as shaken as he was, and I found myself fearing for the young woman's (Rinoa... wasn't it?) life.

This place certainly did not need more death today.

-"Is she still alive?" I asked them, cutting to the chase. As sad as it was, I had enough on my hands already with the living, and no time to waste on the dead.

Squall opened his mouth, but couldn't word anything, and ended up simply nodding.

_Good._

-"What happened?" Was my next question as I started to examine the girl. I could indeed feel pulse.

I lifted my gaze to find the young man searching for words, his lips moving silently, barely able to keep his calm.

He was in a state of shock, I recognized. Happens to every soldier, at least once.

Still, I never though I would see him like this.

-"On second though, you can tell me later. There should be a bed left in the infirmary, bring her there. I will catch up with you in a minute."

The small group left without a word, sticking together like a group of frightened children.

Which was close enough to the truth, I thought.

I gave a few orders to the highest ranking SeeDs around, then seeing how the situation was somewhat under control, I headed for the infirmary, gathering every bit of strength I had left.

I entered the room, somewhat relieved to find they had calmed down a little.

Seeing Squall panicked had shaken me, the boy always was as stoic a stone.

I walked straight to the girl, who was lying motionless on the bed, and begun my examination.

_Pulse, steady._

_No life threatening wounds apparent._

_No signs of concussion._

-"What happened?" I asked again.

-"I... We don't know." Squall croaked.

At least he was talking again, which was a good thing.

-"After we defeated Edea, she said something to Siefer, then he got up and she collapsed." Added Quistis, her voice steady yet unable to hide her worry.

I nodded.

_Subject unconscious, cause unknown._

Body temperature, slightly cold, I mentally noted, without worrying too much.

After all, it was a known side-effect of junctionning Shiva.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

-"This girl is junctioned?!"

It was more a statement than a question, and I did very little to hide my anger.

The teens exchanged uncomfortable glances, and Selphie bit her lip.

-"she... She wanted to become stronger so... we showed her." Squall begun sheepishly.

The fools.

-"Junctionning G-Fs requires years of training, and is not something you teach to civilians on a rainy day, Commander Leonhart!!"

He carefully avoided my gaze, and her teary eyes told me Selphie had probably a lot to do in this.

-"B-But we we're gonna face a sorceress, and we needed her-"

-"Such missions are SeeD's matter, Mr Dincht! I don't know why you though involving a civilian was a good idea, but I swear to Hyne, if misjuctionning has anything to do with this girl's condition, I'll get you all demoted faster than you can say T-Rexor!!"

I took a deep breath, trying to control my temper.

Casualties during a war were unavoidable, but I simply couldn't stand civilian casualties caused by a lack of professionalism from my soldiers.

-"What G-Fs does she have?"

They all remained silent, cheeks red from the shame of being scolded like a bunch of 3 years old.

-"Well?"

-"...Shiva ... ... Siren ... ... ... Carbuncle ... and Cerberus." Squall spoke again, still staring at the wall.

-"Four?! Hyne, what were you kids thinking?! Any magic?"

-"... yes..."

-"Do tell."

-"... every spell?"

-"The whole detailed list, Commander, now!"

If Squall could have melted into the floor, he would have probably done it at this moment.

Not that it would have spared him my wrath.

The kids needed to learn a lesson here.

-"64 Cure, 87 Cura, 96 Protect junctionned, ..."

I left him enumerate the list of spell the poor girl was carrying as I examined her more closely, looking for any signs of misjuction or Mag-poisoning. The later was usually obvious, and I was relieved to see none of the symptoms on her. Misjunctionning, however, was, not unlike junctionning G-Fs, still experimental and the symptoms varied from one case to another.

The only way to be sure was to remove the junctions.

-"...100 Blizzaga junctionned, 76 Firag-"

-"That'll be enough."

The girl was carrying a lot of magic, even for a standard spell caster SeeD. I was honestly surprised her body managed to handle it.

I gestured towards Quistis, who took a step forth.

-"We have to get that out of her system. Can you handle her G-Fs and spells?"

She nodded.

The girl was a good caster, and a top ranking SeeD, so I was pretty confident she could do it.

The Guardian Forces and the magic were gone in a flash of blue light, and I turned back to the unconscious girl, looking for any change in her condition.

To my relief, and everybody else's, the only change I could notice was that her body temperature was back to a normal one.

-"No obvious improvement in her condition, it's not misjuncitonning. You kids are lucky, I'm in a merciful mood today, and I won't report this to the headmaster. I'd better not get any other civilian get in here with 4 G-Fs junctionned ever, you hear me?"

The teens sighted and nodded, and Selphie smiled again, clearly glad she wasn't partly responsible for her friend's condition.

Squall's expression, however, simply went from shameful to worried.

-"So... what's wrong with her?"

It was my turn to breathe out heavily.

I really hated this part of my work.

-"She's in a coma." That much was certain. "I'll run in a few more tests, to try to find it's cause, but there's not much you can do for now. If any of you have some serious wounds, I can heal them. Otherwise, I suggest you all get some rest."

Irvine and Selphie left with nod, and I healed Quistis and Zell before I realised Squall hadn't moved an inch, staring at Rinoa like she could vanish at any moment.

I walked next to him, careful not to invade his personal space.

He hated it when people stepped in his bubble. That and being touched, feeling left behind, having nothing to do, people invading his intimacy, and so on.

The boy had psychological record that was only challenged by Siefer's detention record, one gathering issues like the other attracted trouble.

-"You should go get some rest Squall. There's nothing more you can do for now." I told him on a motherly tone.

He kept staring forwards, simply shaking his head for a response.

He had just led SeeD into battle against a stronger and more experienced military group, fought a full-fledged sorceress and her knight, won both battles AND endured my wrath.

He looked exhausted, and there was definitely a nasty cut somewhere on his left arm and on his back.

I didn't know how he was still standing.

With a hand sign, I asked Zell to stay in the room.

-"When is she gonna wake up?" Squall asked me, and something in his tone reminded me of the days he had just entered the Academy, asking me if I knew 'Sis'.

I though I had built myself a shell, to protect myself, to put some distance between the pain others felt and me.

Still, I could feel a stinging pain in my chest that was nothing physical.

I had seen him grow into a fine young man, and cared for him like the mother I would never be.

It was heartbreaking to see him like this.

I took a step closer. He did not even shudder as I intruded his personal space.

-"I cannot say. It might take days." I said, posing a hand on his back. He remained perfectly still.

_Days... or even longer._

_If she ever wakes up..._

-"Go get some sleep. I'll come and get you if there any progress." I continued.

-"...I'll just wait." He said, shaking his head again.

I let out a sigh.

I had hoped I wouldn't have to do this, but it was obvious now the boy wouldn't move from that spot unless I did something about it.

So I picked up a syringe and filled it with a small dose of liquefied sleep spell.

_I'm sorry boy, it's for your own good._

Squall didn't even notice that I moved his jacket to expose his shoulder, only coming out of his lethargy when the thin needle penetrated his skin.

When he finally detached his gaze from the comatose girl, my work was already done.

-"I'm sorry." I told him, but I don't think he even heard it.

His legs instantly became wobbly, he knocked a few things over as he tried to steady himself, but within seconds he fell to the ground, Zell swiftly catching him before he hit the floor.

-"Gotcha."

-"Thank you Zell."

-"Say, Doc, what's wrong with him?"

I gave the young man a reassuring smile.

_Guilt, that was for sure._

_Fear, most certainly._

_Love, perhaps._

-"Nothing, he's simply exhausted, mentally and physically. He'll be fine after a good rest." It wasn't a lie, but I knew it wasn't the truth either.

The blonde chuckled.

-"Mentally exhausted? That sounds like Squall alright. Always tell him he thinks too much."

I healed most of Squall's wounds, and then asked Zell to bring him to his dorm, the infirmary being full. The smaller young man swung his burden on his shoulder.

-"Is Rin' gonna be okay?" He asked me, obviously worried, before leaving.

I built up the kindest smile I could.

-"I hope so."

Plunged into a coma for no apparent reason.

She could wake up tomorrow.

Or she could sleep forever.

The chances were slim.

_I hope so_.

- - - - -

I was surprised when I saw him walk in the infirmary the next morning.

Not because he had come back. That much was expected.

And it was not because he arrived early in the morning. His wounds were rather severe, but a healing and a good night's rest was enough to get him up on his feet.

I was surprised to find myself still up at that time.

I ran tests after tests that night, trying to find what had happened to the poor girl.

I remembered getting a few minutes of sleep here and there while waiting for results, but I had stayed up most of the night.

Without any success.

I had run almost every pertinent test on that girl, each one of them giving no answer to her condition.

It seemed unreal to me, a condition that neither scientific nor magical medicine could explain.

Like it popped out of a fairytale, the evil witch casting and endless sleep spell on the princess.

I brushed the silly though away as I greeted Squall with a tired smile.

I needed coffee. There was more work waiting for me today.

-"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" I asked him, though I knew the answer perfectly well.

-" Yes, thank you."

-"Let me see how those wounds of yours healed, will you?" I said, my mother hen instincts taking over as I stepped worth.

He did not protest, but turned his head to stare at the wall the instant I entered his personal space, and I was relieved (yet slightly saddened) to see him having his usual reactions. He was fidgeting a bit as I was examining his half-healed wounds, clearly uncomfortable, but he said nothing; he had learned years ago to let me do my work in peace, and had learned it the hard way.

He was obviously glad when I was done though.

-"They're practically healed, but try to take it easy for a while anyway." I concluded, ignoring his heavy sight as I when for my office to grab my empty mug.

-"Did you... Have you found what wrong with Rinoa?" He asked me then, trying his best to sound as detached as possible, but not to avail.

I suppressed a smile and shoot my head.

More bad news this morning.

-"I spent the night doing every test I know, but I found nothing. I'm sorry Squall, but I think waiting really is the only thing to do now."

I was being honest. With him and myself.

I had exhausted myself trying to find a cause for the girl's coma, the despair I saw in the kids eyes pushing me trough the night.

But I had done everything in my power.

As a doctor, you also have to know when to stop trying, and let nature do its work.

-"Thank you." He told me still, and I knew he meant it, which warmed my weary heart.

I smiled at him kindly, then left the infirmary in search of my much needed coffee, placing my watery eyes on my lack of sleep.

It was touching to see the boy care so much, but terribly heartbreaking to see him care for another person that might never come back.

Yet another child who deserved better.

- - - - -

The next two days felt like playing hide and seek.

Squall was in the infirmary every moment where his presence was not required somewhere else.

He would only stay a minute if I or any one else was in the room, so I quickly made it an habit of locking myself in my office or simply leave the infirmary when he'd come by, asking him to look over the place for me, leaving him with (if I knew him well enough) his thoughts, regrets and confused feelings.

I always gave him my warmest smiles when we crossed paths, but I really felt sorry for the boy.

I left him alone with her for as long as I could, often for a couple of hours. He would always be seated on the stool next to her bed when I'd walk back in, and I even found him asleep next to her once.

It was adorable. And such a pity, seeing how there was no change in her condition.

Then, as I walked back into the dark infirmary after one of my other extended coffee break, I peeked into the room the girl was occupying, and found it empty.

Fear, and hope, struck me all at once.

I didn't even have the time to turn around that a tissue covered my mouth and nose, filled with the sent of chloroform, a shadow holding me still as the vapors were already starting to take effect.

-"I'm sorry doctor, but I just can stay here and wait. I'm taking Rinoa to Esthar."

I recognized Squall's voice trough the thickening mist that was covering my senses.

I remembered wanting to tell him it was I who was sorry.

Sorry I couldn't help more.

Sorry the only option I offered was waiting.

Sorry I could not get him to trust me enough.

Sorry he would not let me help.

I couldn't muster up any anger as everything went black.

Only hope.

For the both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: THis as been lying around on my computer for some time now, for a bunch of reasons. 1) It's a very different chapter from the last ones. 2) Lots of interpretation and personal opinions on this one and finally 3) Not quite sure whether I like it or not._

_I decided to post it. Don't hate me. It'll most likely be the only one like this, the next ones will contain moar fluff and happy things. _

_This came from an extrapolation of the dream Rinoa mentions at the orphanage, and my personal conviction that Rinoa=Ultimecia makes the plot of this game even MOAR awesome. BUT, for those who find this conviction absolutely absurd and ridiculus, I have to say that it can be overlooked and seen as a mere side effect of possesion._

_Okay I'm done spoiling my own fic XD._

_Disclaimer: I own a few things here and there, but sadly none of them are part of this work of fiction._

Tell me what you think pplz!!!!!! R&R!!!!! I love you guys!

* * *

**Premonition**

I'm not quite sure what happened.

My memories are rather blurry, and my mind feels kinda sluggish.

But everybody's there, happy, smiling.

We must have defeated the sorceress, I tell myself.

The last clear memory I have is us, fighting together, magic crackling around us.

I am worried not to be able to remember what happened, but you smile at me as I turn to you, like I never saw you smile before, and I know everything will be alright.

I give you my brightest smile, feeling so warm inside. Everywhere I look, everyone's happy, laughing and enjoying themselves, and I know this is exactly how is should be.

My smile widens as I feel your warmth close to my cheek and my heart quickens when you ask me if I want to go see shooting stars with you. Like I would ever say no to those sapphire eyes and that soft smile. Like I could ever say no to you. I agree instantly, and it feels like my chest is gonna explode when you say you'll meet me there, that you'll be waiting for me. I nod, and promise I'd come.

I thug my hair a little, then try my best smile. My reflection smiles warmly back at me, her silky raven hair contrasting with her pearl white dress. It finally feels like I'm ready to go. I double-check my hair, my dress and make sure I have your ring before heading out.

It took a while, but I want everything to be perfect, and now I know it will be.

I walk around, the sound of my sandals on the marble floor announcing my arrival. Everywhere I go, people smile at me, and tell me how pretty I am tonight.

I can't wait to see the look on your face.

See if you think I'm pretty too.

But mostly, I can't wait to see you.

I might be silly, but I miss you already.

I look around, but I can't find you anywhere. It makes me a little worried.

So I ask, and they say you went outside, and I feel foolish.

We can't see shooting stars from inside.

Of course you'd have to be outside.

So I go outside. The wind feels nice on my face, and I like the way it plays in my hair. I hum as I walk around, smiling.

It really feels like living a dream.

I am stupid. I'm gonna ruin everything.

I look around for you, but I can't find you, and I just can't remember where we said we were gonna meet. I'll have to look further. It's just gonna be a little longer. But I'm going to be there. I promised. I just hope I can remember quick. I really wanted this night to be perfect.

Wait for me, just a little longer. Please.

I don't know what to do anymore.

It feels like I looked everywhere. But I can't find you. I feel so tired.

I scream your name, as loud as I can, once again.

The echo is the only thing that's there to answer my desperate call.

Where are you?

I hold back my tears. I can't cry now. I need to find you.

We promised.

I hold on to you ring, and I pray I won't be too late.

I can't stop searching.

Mountains.

Villages.

Rivers.

Cities.

Valleys.

They all seem the same now. I've seen them all. Several times.

I still haven't found you.

I'm not sure I remember why I need to find you so bad. I just know I do.

It's the only thing I can remember, really.

Finding you.

Even if it takes an eternity.

I am walking.

I know this much for sure. I need to repeat those things I'm certain of to myself. Because I think I'm forgetting things.

I am walking. One step after the other. Then again.

I've stopped trying to remember why I am walking.

I'm afraid I'll even forget to walk.

The rings hung around my neck hit my chest plate at the regular beat of my steps, and though I forgot why they're there, I find them reassuring.

They help me remember.

Cause when I stop walking, it feels like something's missing.

So I keep walking.

I have no idea who I am.

I am standing, here, and nothing seems familiar to me.

The place, the time, even my own hands, my own hair feel like they could be a stranger's if they weren't attached to this body I'm in.

I can't remember anything.

I know nothing.

The only thing I feel is this emptiness. Around my chest, on my chest, in my chest.

Aching. Hurting.

I cannot really figure out what is going on.

A group of people surround me.

Wearing blue uniforms, and wielding blades, pointed at me.

They're telling me something, but I can't hear them clearly.

Looking at them makes the pain increase.

I want it to stop. I want them to leave.

The only word I hear from them is SeeD.

The hurt is devouring me, eating me alive.

I want to ask them why. Why do I hurt so much?

And who am I?

But a word is the only thing that comes out of my mouth.

It more a hiss than a word.

_SsssssssssseeD._

The fact that I'm the one saying it doesn't stop the pain.

It's making me mad. It has to stop.

The hurt flares inside me, and only one idea occupies my mind.

To make it stop. To destroy it.

I blink, to find myself surrounded by dead bodies, dismembered, lifeless, like broken puppets.

The thought occurs to me that I should be shocked, but the pain is gone.

I can't figure out how, but I know I feel great.

I can't help but laugh, even has I lower my sight on my blood stained hands.

It has a pattern. It does.

The pain, like a pendulum, comes back every time, no matter how many I kill.

So I pace myself. I need to keep some for later, otherwise the pain will just come back, and I would be forced to face it alone.

They keep coming to me anyway.

By groups of three, sometimes more.

_Sssseeds._

Seeing them always hurts. Killing them always makes it better.

Puppets, all of them, shallow shells void of any pride or ambition, merely wasting their time and existences away.

I'm doing them a favor really, putting an end to their pitiful lives.

I'm a savior.

A messenger, sent by Hyne himself.

To rid the world of it's worthless creatures.

God's last messiah.

Gifted with such divine powers that even time bends under my will.

I am Ultimecia.

- - - - -

I woke up in a gasp, unable to hold my tears back.

It was only a nightmare, I tried to tell myself. But everything felt so real. The fear, the pain, the lust for blood, the sadistic mirth, everything was just too real.

I cried for a while, scared to death.

Then I tried to wipe my eyes, my heavily gloved hand stopping a few inches from my face, blocked by solid plexi-glass.

My tears stopped in shock as I begun to analyze the situation I was finding myself in.

I was in a space suit, floating in outer space, seeing stars all around, the earth and the moon hanging in the sky next to me.

It could have been pretty.

If it wouldn't have been for that cold darkness surrounding me.

The tears swelled back to my eyes as fear wrapped its grip around me.

I was alone in space.

And if the indicators in my suit were to be trusted, I had roughly ten minutes of oxygen left.

I couldn't even find the strength to panic.

I was gonna die here.

Alone.

Without you.

_"Squall..."_


End file.
